Slumber Party Interuption
by emmettandrose4ever
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella decide to put on a Fashion Show for all the guys during their slumber party! But what can go wrong when Emmmett's there? Will the Fashion show ever continue? What will happen when Alice learns she knows Kung-fu? Rated T for TACOS
1. Fashion Show!

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story no matter how much I really really want to**

Alice POV

"Rose where is the hot pink eyeliner that we just bought!" I screamed whiles I continued searching threw the hundreds of bags of cloths that we had just bought. Ugh! I can't believe it where is this stupid eyeliner.

"Here it is!" Rose shouted from the other side of my room. "It was in the bag with the lingerie." She said quietly so that Emmett wouldn't hear downstairs and get any ideas. But I was glad that she found it I needed that if she expected me to be able to do her make-up for our fashion show that we were going to put on. Bella should be here any minute to help out. Even though she doesn't know what we need help with. _Ding-Dong! _The doorbell rang downstairs, and I heard Emmett race to the door to get it as me and Rose went over to the top of the staircase.

"Heyyy little sis what are you doing over here?" Emmett said as he grabbed her and swung her around.

"Emmett put her down," Rosalie said as she grabbed Emmett's arm "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food." she whispered low enough so that only me and Emmett could hear. Emmett rolled his eyes and sat Bella down. I ran down the stairs and picked Bella up and ran her into my room.

"ALICE!!!" Bella screamed at me and she turned around and tried to walk out. I made a face at her so she stopped.

"Look Bella we aren't making you shop. We're putting on a fashion show for the guys and we want it to be a surprise. We also need you to help us. PLEASE BELLA PLEASE!!" I whimpered at her.

"Fine but you so owe me." She snarled trying to be fierce, I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Yayyyyy!!!!" I almost screamed while I was clapping my hands. Wow I looked stupid. "Bella your first!"

"Oh no!" She said as I pushed her into her chair

**a.n. ok this is the first chapter I will try to upload more of it tonight. **


	2. Lights Camera Action!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight =( tear tear =(

Emmett's POV

The girls kept laughing upstairs about who knows what so with me being me I have my ways of finding out what the hell they were talking about. I headed up to mine and Rose's room to get on the computer. What I loved was how stupid they all thought I was when the truth was I might have been the most genius epically with what I had created. I had cameras set up all around the house hidden within thing where no one would ever expect them. I had one set up in each room. They were hidden on a secret file on my computer. I checked Teddy bear cam first( Alice's room hid within her stuffed animals). There they were. "Holy crap. Do they always buy that much when they go shopping?" I asked myself.

Well that would explain why my credit card was always maxed out. I decided to turn up the volume to see what they were talking about and why Alice wanted Bella upstairs so bad. As I turned up the volume I heard Alice talking to Rose about how they should do Bella's hair. That didn't sound to interesting to me until I saw what they were wearing. Rose was wearing a polka dot and zebra print bustier with pink ribbons, Alice was wearing a baby blue bustier with tiny pink skulls, and Bella was wearing a multicolored heart bustier. They all looked awesome but what the hell are they doing it for?

a.n. I know this is a short chapter but I have to post this to set up for later chaps that im going to try to upload later this week. And if you have any ideas plz post them on the review page.


	3. james bond has arrived

**Disclaimer: I do still not own twilight but trust me I am trying!!!**

**And I would like to thank Deluded-But-Sane and BellaLovesEdward02 for adding ideas for this chapter and sorry that it took so long I was grounded from the computer sorry.**

Emmett's POV

Finally, I thought I would never get to wear this suit again. I told Rose that role-play costumes would be seen again! HAHA! I just hope Alice doesn't see what I am going to do. Luckily I have spent all these years figuring out what Alice can and can't see. Alice can only see decisions once they are made or while they are being made and she can't see the past. So I will decide last minute to put on this costume. Maybe. I don't think I will _wink wink nudge nudge_!! I hope Eddie boy doesn't get home soon. I don't want him to know that I've been spying! He might tell my mommy! He would just be mad that I got to see pretty little human Bella before him did!! HAHA! He's a 100 year old virgin! Now that's comedy! I know me and Rose… well you get it. Anywho I should get to it! Lets do it! I slid on my James Bond outfit and started humming the theme song! Lets do it!

**Authors note**

**I am so so sorry you guys I didn't post it yesterday like I was supposed to and like I promised but my moms best friend got in a kayaking accident and he is presumed to be dead!!! We had to travel out of the city to go comfort his wife! If your interested about that I'll post a link to an article about him! If you have any questions you can pm me to! Thanks you guys and sorry again! BTW I know it's a short chap but you can review if you have any idea what Emmett's about to do!**


	4. EMMETT BOND

Alice's POV

We were all finishing up our makeovers for the fashion show that we were going to put on for all the guys when they got home. Edward was out hunting with Jasper, Esme was out at the store, and Carlisle was at the hospital. Emmett was here doing who knows what. So it didn't surprise me when Bella started asking where Edward was and I told her he was hunting, she was quite disappointed. I decided to cheer her up I wasn't to sure how to though, so I decided to check the future when all of a sudden I got an unexpected vision.

*Start Vision*

Emmett was wearing a very nice black suit with a white collared shirt underneath with a blue striped tie. He had a tag with a picture of him on it that said 'EMMETT BOND'. He was darting around the house humming the James Bond theme song. Official

*End vision*

I could tell this was going to happen in about 28 seconds so I ran to my closet and pulled out three pairs of pajamas then threw one at Bella and one at Rosalie.

"Don't ask questions just put them on now, over you outfit I'll explain later." I out mine on quickly at vampire speed and ran to check the time we had about 10 seconds till Emmett comes running into the room. But when he does we will be ready. I decided that is he could play Emmett Bond we could have our fun too.

A.N.

Ok people I left it on a cliffy so your going to have to wait and see what little prank Alice and the girls pull on Emmett.


	5. Don't destroy the porsche!

Ok peoples this is going to be the last update for a while because I'm going to be going to Europe for spring break!!! I might update thought1 I don't know if I will have my laptop! It will all depend on how many reviews I get!! I mean really people over 300 people are reading this story and I only have 18 reviews people come on if you are reading please review!!

Alice POV

I ran and sat down on the bed and sat there waiting just starring at the door. Bella and Rosalie were looking at me like I was retarded then Rosalie heard what was happening on the stairs and started laughing at her retarded husband. Bella was still confused but looked very annoyed that she didn't understand. Then Emmett Bond ran through the door not even bothering to open it. UGH! I am so making him buy me a new door. Then he opened his mouth he really needs to learn how not to do that!

"Bella I have come to rescue you!" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a water gun. He squirted me and then he got Rose. He got my hair wet and Rosalie's to!! I am going to kill him. Just when Me and Rose jumped at him to attack he moved out of the way! How am I not seeing what his going to do! Come on Alice focus! He ran and grabbed Bella! Then He jumped out the window! Going backwards so he wouldn't kill Bella! OH NO! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! Eddies going to kill me he's going to be home in just a few minutes!! And he better be paying for that window to! I looked at Rose and she nodded! This meant war!!!

Rosalie POV

How does he think he's going to get away with this! I ran down stairs and into the garage. I grabbed four water guns two for each of us. I grabbed an entire packet of water balloons and filled them all up he was going to pay for ruining my hair I had it perfect I had spent hours making each little ringlet and it was ruined in ten second by Emmett! God sometimes I wonder why I saved him. He really is insane! I got each balloon filled up and put them all in a bag! And put my two water guns in my pockets. I ran to Alice and handed her, her water guns she slid them into her pockets just like I had mine. She had her own bag full of water balloons!? When did she get those? I looked at her.

"I'll explain later." She said shaking her head. Must be one story. She got out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear Edward,_

_If you are reading this I am very sorry please don't destroy my Porsche or Rosalie's BMW but please fill free to destroy Emmett's Jeep. We have gone off to save Bella she is currently being held hostage by Bond, Emmett Bond. We will return soon please don't come looking for us, when we return please don't hurt us._

_Sincerely with lots of LOVE,_

_Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale_

_p.s. Edward I am so so so so sorry please blame this on Emmett_

I laughed at what she wrote and rolled my eyes. She put a serious look on her face grabbed one of her guns. And held on to the trigger.

"Come on Rosalie we have a hostage to save," She whispered as she ran out the door. Opening it of course. I grabbed my gun and followed her lead. As we traced Emmett Bonds Scent.

________________________________________________________________________A.N.

Like I said earlier if I get enough reviews I might post one more chapter before I go! Come on people I just want 30 reviews!! Please!!!

_Reviews are sexier then Emmett Bond!_


	6. Bond, Edward Bond

A.N. Ok we got over the thirty reviews and I know I've been pushing the reviews but if you don't review I have no idea that your reading it!! Which makes me sad D: aww see the smileys sad too. Wow that was weird anyway I will be adding another chapter because I am amazing but really if you all have any ideas for a name thingy please tell me or even any idea for future parts of the story.

Edward POV

I am so excited that was the best hunting trip we've had in a long time I caught 3 mountain lions and now I get to go home to see Bella. I hate it when I have to leave her alone with Alice and Rosalie it really scares me what they might do to her. Especially since I also left Emmett with them how in the name of all that is holy did I not make him go hunting to. It truly wouldn't surprise me if he had pulled some prank and it had gone horribly wrong. OH NO!!! I should get there faster, I swear if he did something to Bella I am going to kill him!!! Oh wait he's already dead… well I'm going severely hurt him. If that's possibly. Maybe I should calm down I mean I don't even know if he did anything but either way I should get there faster.

~*~*~* RUNS AT SUPER AMAZING VAMPIRE SPEED TO THE HOUSE~*~*~*~*

What the heck why are Rose's and Alice's scent outside maybe, no don't jump to conclusions Edward its going to be ok. Holy crap I just talked to myself maybe I am going insane. Its ok all you have to do is go inside then you get to be with Bella. Before I knew it I was opening the door and I walked in to see a note sitting on the counter. Well they probably just went shopping but I should probably read it anyway.

_Dear Edward,_

_If you are reading this I am very sorry please don't destroy my Porsche or Rosalie's BMW but please fill free to destroy Emmett's Jeep. We have gone off to save Bella she is currently being held hostage by Bond, Emmett Bond. We will return soon please don't come looking for us, when we return please don't hurt us._

_Sincerely with lots of LOVE,_

_Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale_

_p.s. Edward I am so so so so sorry please blame this on Emmett_

NOOOOOOO!!!! I'm going to kill him or well um hurt him severely!! Even though I am mad at them I'll blame it on Emmett like they told me to- wait hold on a second Bond, Emmett Bond. That dude has some serious issues I mean really why did Rosalie save that retard. I better go help even if they don't want me to I must. I will be Bond, Edward Bond! And I will come to rescue you Bella! Hope is on the way!


	7. Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Bella POV**

**I can't believe what just happened. First I got kidnapped by Emmett and now I have no idea where I am and I'm sitting here blindfolded and duct taped to a chair! This is so stupid wait till Edward hears about this! He should kill him. MWHAHAHAHA!! It was Jasper? What the heck why is Jasper here?? Maybe he's hear to bail me out.**

"**Jasper?" I asked to see if I was right.**

"**Yes?" Jasper responded trying not to laugh. What the heck. That's when he pulled the blindfold off. We were in a dark black room with one door. There were two chairs in the room separated by a table and then I noticed what Jasper was wearing. He had a little star on his shirt, like the ones the police cops wear that say sheriff, that said 'Good Cop'. Oh no I think they're idiots. Wait this meant Emmett was the 'Bad Cop'. Wow I can't wait to see that one.**

"**Bella?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yes Jazzy?" I responded with my voice dripping with sarcasm.**

"**HAHAHA! don't make me bring the bad cop in here!" Just as he said that Emmett booming laughter went over a loud speaker. It hurt my ears it was so loud I can only imagine what it is like for poor Jazzy-boo.**

"**EMMETT TURN THE STUPID VOLUME DOWN!!" He yelled which is stupid cause Emmett can hear him wither he yells it or not. Then I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'what an idiot' or 'why did Rose marry that fool' something that insulted Emmett. The only reason I really know it insulted him was because right after Jasper said it Emmett came running through the door not even bothering to open the door, again. That boy is going to have to pay for a lot of doors. Then right after that he ran and attacked Jasper. It was actually a very comical sight! I sat there in the chair laughing if I hadn't been duck taped to the chair then I would have fallen onto the floor laughing!!! It was so funny because every time Emmett would try to pin him down he would throw Emmet up in the air! Then I heard a new voice threw the intercom.**

"**Bond, Emmett Bond you must give us back the hostage or ELSE!!" It was Alice. HAHAHA they found his and Jazzy's secret hide out!! Emmett jumped up at the sound of the voice. I had never seen him so scared EVER!! That pixie must be scary or something!**

**But that's when it happened…**

**A.N.**

**Sorry people and all my dedicated reviewers who I will be thanking in a minute hold on. I will be going on vacation which means this will be the last chapter until I get back. So you have to wait 11 days at least until another chapter sorry people! Europe is calling my name though!**

**Next for the reviewers who have given me ideas and stuff.**

**EdwardCullenBeMine**

**EdwardLovesBella02**

**Obsessivecullendissorder**

**Deluded-but-sane**

**DinnizoFan**

**And there are many of others who have reviewed but these are my top reviewers and just so you know I promise they're not in any specific order! J**


	8. I thought you loved me!

A.N.

Ok there's a few things I want to talk about b4 we get into the chapppy ok

1) I will be starting a new story my trip through out Europe has inspired me to write stories about the Cullens adventures in London and Paris!! That should be posted soon. Also I will still be continuing this story. Don't freak J

2) This story can't be to much longer because this is just supposed to be happening in one day so there can't be much more left in the day. But please even after this ends please check out my other stories J

Now onto the chapppyyy!!!

Bella POV

Emmett screaming like a little kid in the department store who wasn't getting what they wanted. Jasper and I just stared at him like the idiot that he was. While Jasper and I were mesmerized by the screaming vampire Alice and Rose managed to unlock the door and get in. Once they were in Alice opened her mouth to say something when Emmett started screaming even louder so she reached into her back pocket and nodded at Rose. Then Rose nodded back. They each pulled out two water guns and soaked the screaming dumb ass. By the time they ran out of water he had stopped screaming and Rose was just shaking her head. I could only imagine what she was thinking. When Alice looked up she saw her husband laughing and now that Emmett stopped screaming she could say what she was going to say before.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale don't you dare think your getting out of this that easily!" She screamed at him.

"You either Emmett and you know what this means! Rose teased him WTH?

"NOOOO ROSIE DON'T DO THIS TO ME I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!" She started shaking her head and tried to walk but since Emmett was already on the floor he grabbed her leg and tried to ride like how 3 year olds ride on adults. He looked like an idiot. Then he started again screaming for no point at all. Rosalie was yelling something so fast I had no idea what she was saying. Then Alice started yelling at Jasper all I could catch between her and Jaspers yells was that she wanted him to calm everybody done but he thought that it was hilarious and wouldn't do it!! Everybody was yelling so quickly and loudly I had no idea what they were saying I could only hear noise! I sighed. But that's when my savior came running threw the door.

"It's Bond, Edward Bond!" He said as everyone burst into laughter even Alice hmmm I don't think she say that one coming…

A.N.

I'll try to finish the next chapter soon to post it. In the mean time review : )

Reviews are awesome then the Cullen Bond boys haha I totally just made that up !!!


	9. The True Cullen Bond Girls

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever I forgot how longs its been. But instead of rambling on at the top I'll talk to you at the bottom so that you can read your chapter now :)

Alice POV

"Its Bond, Edward Bond." Edward said as he ran into the room to get Bella. Everybody started laughing even me which is sad because I should have been laughing five minutes ago not now. This is just wrong why couldn't I have seen Eddie making a fool of himself then! That way I could have seen something funny twice :(. *LIGHT BULB GOES OFF IN HEAD*.

" And I'm Cullen, Alice Cullen." I said making the most serious face possible in this situation. Luckily Rose caught on.

"I'm Hale, Rosalie Hale." haha LOL I can't believe were actually doing this!

"And were the Bond Girls!" We said together with perfect timing I might add!!

"Wait which Bond me Bond or Eddie bond?" Emmett asked breaking up Jasper's and Bella's laughter. Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Don't even try to think I've forgiven you for what you did Emmett McCarty Cullen! Don't even think about questioning me now!!" She screamed then she flipped her hair and walked out of the room. Well at least tried to walk out of the room. Emmett just had to do that. He pants her, revealing the bottom half of her bustier! OH MY CARLISLE I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!! I jumped on his back and threw him to the ground and started punching him in the face!

" What is wrong with you!!" I screamed at him. But it wasn't him who answer truthfully as I heard Jasper mumble under his breathe "Nobody knows." of course Emmett's answer was a little different.

"Nothing I just thought it would be funny! How was I supposed to know what you all were wearing underneath those!" He screamed back as he pushed me off him and stood up.

"Wait hold on! You said all of us when you only pants Rosalie. How do you know that we all have those on?" I asked him while trying to stay calm. Jasper was helping which made it easier.

"Well, umm, good guess." He said while twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground.

"EMMETT CULLEN" I screamed!! And attempted at chasing after him. We circled around the room at vampire speed Emmett was running as fast as he could to get away and I was running as fast as I could to get to him. I kind of felt bad for Bella because she probably has all this wind messing up her hair. WAIT!! Her hair!!! What, What!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EMMETT CULLEN !!!

A.N.

Okayyy. Now I feel super bad that I haven't updated in forever. But I'm going to skip over my lame excuses and talk about something else for a second. This story will only have a few more chapters. But I want to keep writing. So I'm going to be starting some more stories. I don't know which ones to chose though. So if you have time will you please go to my profile and vote for a new story thanks J. Oh yeah and before I forget I want to thank EdwardLovesBella02 for giving me ideas for this chapter and future chapters and also obsessivecullendisorder for reminding me to post this. Also thanks to all my reviewers!! WERE ALMOST AT 60! *does a happy dance*! Lol I just did happy dance! Wow I haven't done that in a while anyway BYE! :)


	10. Run Alice, Run!

_**You guys I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have been so overwhelmed with projects!! I have 6 new projects! And finals are coming up!! The problem is now I have good and bad news… good news first! My mom just told me today that we will be taking a trip up the west coast this summer and we will stop in FORKS, WASHINGTON!!! I AM SO EXCITED!!!!! But on to the bad news… there will only be 2 more chapters plus an epilogue left in this story! Now back to the story!**_

**Alice POV**

" **EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD WOULD YOU EVER MESS UP HER HAIR!" I screamed at the fool. He looked scared to death which meant it was working. I was just surprised that Jazz was letting me get all my anger out like this! Its really working for me maybe I should yell at Emmett more often?!**

"**Look Alice I didn't mean to it just kind of happened when we were running through the forest! Okay you just need to calm down!" Emmett whispered and talked to me like a child. I may be small but he will not talk to me like a child! I smacked him across the face!**

"**Now Emmett will you please explain to me what in the world you were thinking! How could you ever-" That was when I was cut off by Edward. Oh crap he must of heard my thoughts, dang it that's what happens when you let your guard down.**

"**Actually Alice I was referring to your thoughts I was referring to the fact that you and Emmett said all of you all, as in-" I just stopped what I was doing and ran like as fast as I could, just afraid Edward would catch me. I stopped to look around and find my self in the middle of the forest, when all of a sudden I felt a soft tug on the back of my jacket causing me to scream!**

"**Gosh Alice why are you so jumpy today? Your never like this normally you would have turned around before I could have done that to great me." It was Jasper.**

"**Sorry my mind has been somewhere else today. I was just afraid you were Edward coming to kill me!" I said relieved.**

"**Edwards pretty mad. Bella's back there trying to calm him down. Emmett made a run for it too. But I'm pretty sure he went off to find Rosalie." He whispered like he was trying to concentrate on something.**

"**Sorry Jasper, but we were going to put on a fashion show for you all and have a big surprise!" I was very disappointed by all of this.**

"**I'm sure it would have been but we need to go home to Esme and Carlisle to figure out what were going to do about this." Jasper was always so calm. I looked up to him like a child and he grabbed my hand as we ran off into the woods together. We made it to the house in just a few minutes luckily. Or not so luckily.**

"**ESME SOMEONE NEEDS TO CONTROL HIM HE COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Edward screamed.**

"**HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE THIS! MY HUSBAND IS RETARDED!" Rosalie was screaming. That's all we could hear was screams. I looked at jasper debating on wither or not to open the door. He just nodded his head. The second it opened all heads turned to Jasper and I. OH SHIT!**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay well I hope you all enjoyed it! I just wanted to say that my poll is now up on my profile to decide what story to write next so PLEASE PLEASE go check it out! Also the final chapter of this story which is the epilogue will be posted on 6/8/09 exactly four months since I started the story! SO SAD :( ! But any who PEACE OUT! :)**


	11. I Know KungFu

**ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AND AN EPILOUGE!!! ITS SOOOO SAD!!! I REALLY THINK I MIGHT CRY ON THE LAST DAY OF THIS STORY!! Okay at the bottom after the chapter I'll talk about something happier then the story ending:)**

**Alice POV**

_**Previously on SPI**_

'_**The second I opened the door all eyes turned to jasper and I. OH CRAP!' **_

**A loud growl came out of Edwards chest as he saw me. Eh Edward if you can hear me I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!! Please can you forgive me! Wait what did I do??**

"**ALICE WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU MAKE BELLA WEAR THAT??" Edward screamed.**

"**jasper help, jasper help and I'll forgive you!!" I whispered to my husband.**

"**Jasper don't help her or else your next!" Edward screamed at my husband!!! NO ONE SCREAMES AT MY HUSBAND!!!! The next thing I knew was a loud growl came from me!**

**Emmett POV**

**We were all watching Edward and Alice go back and forth while Jasper was standing there looking like he had no idea what to do! The next thing we knew was a loud growl came from Alice! Which is very odd because she NEVER growls she naturally a happy person?! That was when she jumped onto Edwards back and started pulling on his hair!! She got him to the ground and started punching him left and right!! For once I felt bad for Bella because she had to watch and know there was nothing she could do without getting hurt! I looked over at her and she and Rosalie were just talking about what was going to happen with the fashion show! **

"**Umm. Sorry to interrupt but Bella you know your fiancés getting his butt kicked right now, Right?!" I asked her.**

"**Yep. Why?" she responded I looked at her like she was retarded?!**

" **Because you always get freaked out when you think Edwards going to be in danger?!" I told her**

"**Emmett, Emmett, Emmett," she shock her head, " its just Alice besides I heard what he said and he kind of deserved it?!" I had never seen this side of Bella and I was kind of liking it. Humph. Interesting,**

"**YOU CRAZED LITTLE PIXIE GET OFF OF ME!!" Edward was screaming. Jasper was standing there not knowing wither to be amused or mad. I looked up at Esme, she looked like she had no idea what to do. Well for once it looks like I'm the only one with any brains. That's when Edward started laughing. Wow. This is so weird. I stood up and right before I grabbed Alice to try to restrain her she jumped up and roundhouse kicked my face, and started going pixie ninja on me!!! When Edward tried to stand up to get away she jumped up in the air and kicked me down to the ground with one of her feet in grabbed Edwards shirt and pulled him down to the ground. She landed on the ground on her knees. When she turned to get Edward I made a surprise attack on her and was able to hold her beck. When I looked over at Esme she looked scared to death! Edward stood up and ran to the other side of the room. I put Alice down after she stopped kicking me.**

"**Alice are you okay?" I asked her. She looked somewhere between stunned and scared. She looked up at all of us.**

"**Guys I know Kung-fu."**

**Okay for those of you who don't know those are the finale words on the season finale of my favorite TV show Chuck! If you want the full effect of these words you can look at the last of the season finale on you tube. But the happy news I was talking about was referring to the fact that I know have a brand new story:) its called The Cullen's Adventures in London! So please go check it out!!**

**And in the mean time…**

**REVIEW:)**


	12. I REFUSE to be punished!

**A.N. **

**Okay I was cutting it close there!! I need to check dates more often!! Since it's the summer I don't have a calendar to look at everyday so I lost track of time!! But this is the last chapter until the Epilogue (on Monday) . But don't forget to check out my 2 new stories The Cullen's Adventures in London and MSN with the Cullen's ! NOW PRESENTING THE LAST CHAPTER WHERE PAYBACKS ARE RELEASED AND ESME REALLY HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!**

_Previously on SPI_

"_Guys I know Kung-Fu." (spoken by Alice)_

Carlisle's POV

I finally got threw traffic. This might have been the first time ever that there was enough people on the interstate for there to be traffic. I turned on the radio and started flipping threw the stations-

"This world is a vampire, she eats her kids, let's hide the bodies under the bridgeThis world is a vampire, she eats her kids, let's hide the bodies under the bridgeThis country's a vampire, she eats her kids, let's hide the bodies under the bridgeThis city's a vampire, she eats her kids, let's hide the bodies under the bridge

She lurks in the alleys-"

What the heck?! I turned the music off. What kind of songs do people listen to these days! Goodness, cant a vampire just ride in his car listening to some good music! Well at least I get to go see my family at home, they always bring my spirits up after a long day at the hospital. Except for when Emmett does something stupid, sometimes I just want to get him checked out mentally to make sure he's all there. I pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door. I finally got my key in to open the door and pushed it open. Everyone was just sitting there looking around at each other not knowing what to do.

" Is this one of those times when I need to get Emmett checked out at a mental hospital?" I asked no one responded except Bella and Rosalie started giggling at it.

**ONE HOUR LATER **

Esme POV

We had all just been sitting there looking around but for some reason I just couldn't take my eyes off Alice, she looked so freaked out. If I hadn't been watching I would have almost felt bad for her! Someone needed to break the silence and it didn't look like anyone else was planning to do it so I guess that I'm going to have to do it.

"OKAY EVERYONE SIT DOWN ON THE COUCHS!" I yelled, I probably wouldn't have yelled if it weren't for the fact that they broke half of the room!

"hey Esme could you umm maybe tell me what kinda happened you know, cause I you know wasn't here and you seem to be pretty caught up and all that so yeah…" Carlisle whispered to me. I looked at him and pointed at the couch.

"First before we deal with what just happened I want to here Emmett's side of what happened earlier and if it makes any sense at all his punishment might not be as bad! Okay Emmett talk!" I yelled

Emmett POV

She wanted me to tell them EVERTHING!! I looked up and looked at everyone they were all starring at me waiting even Rosalie and Bella were looking at me with curiosity.

How should I start this off? AHA I've got it!

" It all started on a dark and stormy morning in Forks, WA! It was around 3pm when Rosalie and Alice returned home from one of their torturous shopping trips! They hauled all their bags up to Alice's room and SLAMMED the door shut! Not even giving me time to say hi I might add! So I decided if they were going to be like that I should spy on them! So I went up to my computer and got on my super secret file and switched over to Teddy Bear Cam so that I could see what they were doing and of course they were just unpacking the bags so it wasn't that interesting. So I clicked it off and went downstairs and right before I was going to go and get comfortable on the couch and just watch TV. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!! The doorbell rang and it was none other then Bella so of course I nicely greeted my baby sis! Only to have Alice snatch her away to!! That's when I decided to check on them one more time on my computer! And they looked well umm… they looked… nice? Except for Rosalie who looked totally hot and sexy!! That was when I really decided to snatch back my baby sis! So I went and put on one of my James Bond Costumes that looked AHMAZING on me! Then I started running around the house humming the theme song, so that I could have more effect you know?! Then I busted into Alice's room and umm… took Bella. This part I cant tell you because I don't want you all to know how to get to my secret location! Once we were there I put a blindfold on Bella and tied her to a chair. That's when I discovered Jasper looking around and he agreed to help me by being the 'good cop'. So I had Jasper go in and talk to her and then he said something mean to me so I ran in there and attacked him when all of a sudden I heard Alice and Rosalie come in and oh god you have know idea how much Alice scared me in there. Soon after Alice made a run for it from Edward so did I, except I was running from Rosalie AND Edward! Then I ended up back at the house, and well here I am!" I explained.

When I looked around Edward looked furious, as did Jasper and Alice. Esme looked confused again, Rosalie looked like she was trying to figure something out. Bella was laughing, and Carlisle looked as if he was debating on wither to take me to the mental hospital.

Bella POV

After sitting there and listening to Emmett it just made me want to laugh, and I did! That boy was so insane it was just funny!! Even though I am kinda mad he saw me in that outfit it shouldn't matter its not like he wouldn't have seen me in the fashion show in it later?! I still hope that Esme makes him do something, cause really he crashed threw 2 doors and he crashed threw a window with me!! Sometimes that boy can just be crazy. The funny thing is even when he's waiting for a punishment he looks like he could suddenly just pull a prank! that's when Esme decided to speak up.

"Emmett you might be the oldest child I have ever met. So if you don't understand it means I am not going easy on you!! The rest of you either!! Emmett you have to replace everything you broke! Doors, windows, floors, ANYTHING! But I can't give you the worst punishment of all! Rosalie, please tell him." Esme said, as Rosalie stood up.

"Emmett I love you no matter how stupid you may be. But for what you did you need to be punished so," She paused for a second while Edward was giggling, "Emmett no video games for 2 months." after she finished saying that I looked at Emmett's face and I really think that if he could have cried that he would have.

"Now that that's taken care of on to the rest of you! Jasper you can't mess with anyone and by anyone I mean ANYONES emotions for a month!! Rosalie and Alice you all aren't allowed to go shopping for a month now hand over your credit cards!" But Alice wasn't just about to hand over her credit card.

"ESME WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WEAR CLOTHS THAT I'VE WORN BEFORE!!! I AM NOT A HOBO! I REFUSE TO DRESS LIKE THAT!" Alice screamed and then fell to the floor dry sobbing!

"Fine Alice 2 months!" Esme screamed over her dry sobs, only causing her to dry sob more! "Edward no piano for a month!! Or any music for that matter!!" I'm just glad that she didn't say my name. so that means its time to leave. Go before anyone realizes that you haven't been punished! I made a run for the door only to have Edward pick me up right before I reached it! I threw me over his shoulder and I kept kicking but I wasn't strong enough but I know what I could do!

"AHH EDWARD I… CAN'T… BREATHE!! OWW!!" I stuttered. He sat me down.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?!!" He asked backing away from me making sure not to hurt me.

"Yepp I'm great." I said quickly and stood up and ran out the door right beside me and luckily I had swiped his keys to his Vanquish from his pocket so I jumped into the car and floored it out of there! I am not getting punished now!

Horrible ending I know but I don't really think of it as the ending because of the fact that there is an Epilogue after this! So anyway this is technically the final chapter! But don't worry I will have the actual final last update this upcoming Monday 6/8/09! I cant believe its been 3 months since I started this! Anyway I guess since this is the last chapter I should thank my faithful reviewers!

jalicecullen

DinozzoFan

EdwardLovesBella02

obsessivecullendisorder

EdwardCullenBeMine

EDWARDSGIRL13

bouncewithmeplz

Deluded-but-sane

Thanks to all those people and I just looked back at my reviews and I think that I should add the first ever reviewer to SPI on here

Congratulations!

luv2sing628

Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed even if your name didn't get mentioned! It really means a lot!

Also for those of you who think the state was wrong and that my writing is better then apprentice please say so!!

don't forget to press that button! (the one that says review!)


	13. The Greatest Fashion Show of the Century

Epilogue! :)

THE FINAL CHAPER!

NOW PRESENTING THE WORLD PREMIRE OF:

The Greatest Fashion Show of the Century!

1 MONTH and 31 DAYS LATER!

BELLA POV

Esme never chose to ground me from anything, well I do have a punishment for scary Edward and stealing his car. I had to agree to let Alice take me shopping the day after she gets ungrounded from shopping! But I still had one day left before she was ungrounded and I am determined to make it count! First I should probably go over there and check on all of them! Rosalie's not doing to bad she can live without shopping and having to deal with Emmett and his video games everyday. Her, Esme, and Carlisle are truly the only ones over there who are functioning! I got into my old truck. Maybe I should cave in and let Edward buy me a new car! I really liked driving that Vanquish! Before I knew it I was at the house. I opened the door and looked around I couldn't find anybody?!

"Hello?" I asked. Maybe they went hunting? I walked up the stairs. I opened the door to Alice's room. Which actually had a door now after Emmett bought her one and replaced the window. There wasn't anybody in there, so I went over to her closet. She had put a lock code on it and an alarm system because she was always afraid the one of Emmett's pranks would go a little to far. She even had a custom fire proof door made and had all the walls surrounding her closet fireproofed. But she put real walls in front of those which she painted hot pink, of course. I put the lock code in and the door opened. That was where I found her and Rosalie. They looked so excited to see me!

"Bella you have perfect timing! Alice and I were just talking and we realized that we never got to put on the fashion show!" Rosalie told me

"Yea but you and Alice aren't allowed to go shopping until tomorrow!" I reminded her.

"Who said we had to go shopping? We had bought all the cloths before remember?" Alice said.

"But where are we going to put on the fashion show?" I asked

"Don't worry Alice and I will take care of that just work on not falling down!" Rosalie just had to remind me of falling didn't she?!

"Here you go Bella! Remember this?" Alice said while handing me a huge bag filled with cloths and right on top was the bustier I had wore when Emmett had kidnapped me!

"Brings back great memories." I muttered while shaking my head and walking over into one of Alice custom made dressing rooms. I started looking through the bag and found a beautiful dress. I guess were doing an evening wear section for the show. Humph. My dress was white and strapless with black polka dots that went just above my knee. I walked out of the dressing room and Alice was in a white V-neck halter dress that was tight at the top but then ruffled down to right before her knees. Rosalie was wearing a black halter dress that sparkled in the light and flowed down to her lower thigh showing off her amazing legs!

"Oh my god Bella you look AHMAZING!" Alice practically screamed! Not really to sure how to respond to that?

"Ummm thanks Alice?" I said questioning myself.

"No problem! Now try something else on! OH put on your swimsuit!" Alice said to me. I walked back into the dressing room and searched through the bag. I finally found it! Its so adorable! Its a grey one piece but it has a really long V-neck with a ruffle that goes a they way around the V-neck. I walked into the room to see Alice and Rosalie in theirs. Alice was wearing a leopard print halter swimsuit with cut-outs on the sides. While Rosalie's swimsuit was a one piece that had a string halter, the top part of it was black and white stripes that had an O ring in the middle, it had huge cut outs one the sides, while the part that went down her stomach and the bottom half of it was black.

"OH MY GOD! Rosalie I love yours its adorable!" I shouted

"Thanks! Yours is so cute too!" She said to me. We had suddenly been starting to get friends! Somehow Emmett's prank had brought us closer together?!

"Bella you have to try on your 'day outfit' its in a separate bag in your bag!" Alice said, well screamed. So I went back into the dressing room, once again. Goodness I don't think this bag will ever end! I finally found the bag within the bag! The first thing I pulled out was a purple tank top that had a ruffled V-neck. The second thing I pulled out was a black shirt with I purple star on it that went down to my elbow and had cut-outs on my shoulder. Next I pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Then I found a pair of purple and black vans! Finally I found a purple Chanel necklace and purple button earrings! After I put all of it on I walked out of the dressing room. Alice was wearing hot pink skinny jeans with a shirt that says ' I AM SWEET' that has a cupcake on it. She has on pink peace sign earrings, a pink scarf, and black and white vans. Rosalie was wearing a black I HEART New York shirt, with white skinny jeans that had a vintage red belt on them. She had on black Converse, Diamond peace sign earrings, and a red headband with a bow on her head.

"Twirl around." Alice said to me. I did as she asked, well commanded.

"I LOVE IT!" Rosalie almost screamed.

"I do to but I feel like there's something missing," Alice said, "I know what it is!" She said while running over to her computer. After Alice saw the movie clueless she had to get a closet just like that! Except hers is a little bit more 'high-tech', to say the least. I walked over to where she was standing and Rosalie followed me.

"What other clothes do we have to try on?" I asked her.

"Well we have our 'night outfit' and then we have the lingerie and that's it." She said.

" What do you mean by 'night outfit'?" I asked her.

"Oh you'll see." She whispered mischievously. That's when Alice ran away from her computer and her twirling closet started spinning. After it stopped Alice ran up ad grabbed a purse. It was a black purse with a white Chanel sign on it.

"Its perfect Alice!" I squealed!

"I know! Now go try on your night outfit!" She said while pushing me into the dressing room. IT was the only thing that was left in there except for the bustier so it wasn't to hard to find.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"Yes my dearest Bella?" She said oh so kindly.

"How come there isn't a shirt in here?" I mocked her.

"Bella there is a shirt in there. Edward might kill me if I made you walk around without a shirt on!" She responded.

"Alice the only thing in here that even resembles a shirt is this tight black halter vest!" I screamed at her through the door.

" Good job Bella! You found it! For a second I really thought that I had really forgotten to put that in there!" She laughed at herself

"ugh." I muttered to myself as I looked through the rest of it. There were hot pink and black plaid short shorts and a pink bra with black polka dots and black lacings. Also there was a black jazz hat with a pink ribbon around it. There was a necklace with a pink cassette tape on it and pink hoop earrings. The shoes were black stilettos with a ribbon around the toe that tied up like a shoe. I stood up in this 'outfit'. I opened the door into the closet, for the last time. hopefully. I walked out and twirled around.

" Oh my god." They both said at the same time

"I love it!" Alice yelled!

"Thanks Alice!" I squealed. I looked over her outfit. She was wearing a grey corset with white buttons going down the front. She had on a bubble skirt with suspenders that went down to right above her knee. She had a small black clutch in her right hand and on her left wrist she had on black bangles. There was a headband with a big black bow on her head and she had on black bow earrings with white pearls in the middle. I looked over at Rosalie. She was wearing a skirt that went down mid-thigh on her but it went up to right below her chest, it was almost a grey color. Tucked in underneath that was a strapless zebra print corset. She had on Black pumps that had white polka dots that seemed to shimmer in the light with a bow on the toe shoes. She had a white clutch that had a bow on it that matched her hat which looked like mine but hers was all black with a white bow. She had on a multi-necklace that was silver, and had on diamond bow earrings that dropped down into an onyx stone, on her wrist she had on white and black pearl bracelets.

"Whatcha think?" Rosalie asked us.

"I think its completely adorable!" I told her.

"Emmett's going to die!" Alice said. But at that Rosalie and I exchanged a glance, I don't think either of us had remembered about Emmett.

"Umm Alice shouldn't we just do this tomorrow?" I asked her.

"And ruin my shopping trip? I don't think so!" She laughed.

"Alice what about Emmett?" I reminded her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," She shook her head, "I've thought this through! Unless something completely screws up and I have to take my eyes out of the future I wont be! Besides I'll be watching him and he knows what can happen!" I hate when she's right!

"Fine Alice! Lets do this!" I said as confidently as I could.

"We'll be getting ready at the runway. The shows not until 8 so we have 5 hours." Rosalie told us.

"Everybody wont be getting there until about 7:30. So we should probably get going now." Alice said.

"Shouldn't we change first? That way Edward wont kill you all yet." I asked them.

"Yes you should change. But Edward won't touch me again. Here put on this." She said throwing me my pajamas from the 'accident'. I went into my dressing room and took off all the stuff from my night outfit and put on the pajamas. I walked out o the dressing room and had the bag with all of my cloths in it and in the other I had my purse. We all walked down stairs and into the garage.

"Which car?" I asked Alice.

"My Porsche!" She said smiling. I got into the back seat and put my bag on the other side of me. Alice had put hers in the trunk and Rosalie had put hers in front of her on the floor.

"Umm, Alice where are we going?" I asked

"To the community center. Our personal runway." Alice snickered.

"Alice the community center isn't exactly a runway." I reminded her.

"But it will be." She reminded me. We pulled into the community center and we all stepped out of the car.

"Well there's not much we can do to the out side of the building." Rosalie sighed.

"Let me take care out that." Alice winked.

" I'll do the inside then." Rosalie stated.

"What do I do?" I asked them.

"Bella, I know you don't like to shop but I'm going to have to ask you to do me a favor since Rosalie and I cant shop." Alice whispered looking away from me as we walked inside the center.

"Okay what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Really no fight, nothing, just like that?" She said surprised

"Nope." I said positively

"Okay then Rosalie and I are going to make a list and I need you to drive to Sephora and buy it!" Alice said

"Alice you know the closest Sephora is in Seattle. 3 hours away!!" I screamed!

"Bella just drive like you did when you stole Edwards Vanquish! Then its only a 1 and ½ hour trip." She whispered calmly trying to calm me down.

"Fine. I need the keys and I need something else to wear." I reminded her.

"Hold on." She said and ran to the backstage area. She ran back in.

"Here." She said handing me keys, a pair of jeans, a blue juicy couture shirt, and blue flip-flops. I went backstage and changed into the clothes. Then I ran out and did a little twirl then got the list from Alice and then ran out to the Porsche. I put the keys in the ignition and started it up. I did just as Alice said and drove it like I drove the Vanquish. She was right I was able to get there in 1 and ½ hours. I ran into the store and searched around until I found a sales lady.

"Excuse me but could you help me out?" I asked her

"Yes I can." she responded.

"My friends gave me a list of stuff to buy do you think that you could help me find the stuff on here?" I begged.

"Sure." She shrugged. I handed her the list. I hadn't even looked at it so we read over it together.

Saint Laurent L'EYELINER NOIR The Black Eyeliner

Deluxe Lash Kit-Glitter

Brand Colorful Strass Mono Eye shadow No. 15

Brand Mono Eye shadow Kit- Brown Eyes

Brand Color Play Palette

Brand Smokey Eyes Palette

Brand Electro Glitter Eye Pencil Set

8. MAKE UP FOREVER Lipstick Florescent Orange Pink

Brand Super Shimmer Lip Gloss Set

10. Bare Essentials Sephora Exclusive Get Started Kit- Fair

After she looked over the list she ran away from me with the list. I stood there waiting for about five minutes when she came back with the basket completely filled up with all the stuff I needed!

"Thank you so much!" I squealed at her!

"No problem its my job." She shrugged and walked away. I ran up to the counter and paid for all the stuff and then ran back to Alice's Porsche. I got into the Porsche and checked the time it was 4:40 so if got back in 1 and ½ hours then I would get back around 6:10 giving me just enough time to get played on like Bella Barbie. I started up the car and raced home. There wasn't much traffic so I was able to get there at 6. When I pulled into the center I don't think I would have recognized it. Alice had decorated everything outside of there! It looked amazing the trees were cover in multi-colored lights, the were pink strobe lights circling around outside and it was playing music and after the song ended a message came over it saying for everyone to come to the show tonight! Alice. Sigh. When I ran inside I don't think I could have recognized it either. They had set up a runway that was covered in a chic white cloth. Around it were about a hundred chairs on both sides of the runway which were also covered in a white cloth and had a big white bow on the back. On each chair there was a program about what they would be seeing tonight. By the door there was a little stand where you could buy you ticket. On the area in front of the runway there was a bunch of camera equipment sat up. Behind the area where the runway starts in between the curtains there was a big white cloth that said 'The Greatest Fashion Show of the Century', and underneath that it said out names 'Alice, Bella, and Rosalie' . I looked up onto the runway to see Alice and Rosalie sitting there. Both of their hair was already done, but they still had to do their make-up since I just got back with it. I handed the bag to Alice.

"Thank you Bella your amazing!" She kissed my check and grabbed my hand and pulled me backstage. I sat in the chair as Alice curled my hair into soft waves that flowed down. Rosalie was on the other side of the backstage area doing her make-up. After Alice finally finish she pulled me over to where Rosalie was and started working on my make-up. That's when I noticed what Rosalie was wearing. She looked almost like a waitress at a fancy restaurant.

"Rosalie why are you wearing that?" I asked her.

"I'm the last person to walk down the runway so I'm collecting the tickets while you all are finishing up. Alice is going on first, then you, and then me." She told me.

"Oh okay." After about five minutes Rosalie went out to start collecting the tickets. Alice finished my make-up and I went over to put on my first outfit. Alice had us each our on racks and had all of the outfits organized on them.

"Alice which thing are we doing first?" I asked her.

"Evening wear. Not night wear but your dress." She told me. So I slid on my polka dotted dress and put on some black pumps. I went over to the mirror to look at myself. I looked amazing my hair waved down to my chest and my make-up looked awesome! I had on a little bit of black glitter eyeliner and I had the Smokey eye look going on. My lips were a light shade of pink, and my eyes seemed to sparkle as I turned. Rosalie ran back onto the backstage.

"Its time." Alice calmly said. I looked over at Rosalie and she wasn't putting on her evening wear she was putting on a long red dress with sparkles in it and high red stilettos. I made a questioning look at her.

"I have to introduce us." She smiled and walked out onto the stage. I heard rustling in the crowd for the first time. Then I heard Rosalie's Voice come over the intercom.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Fashion Show of the Century! Tonight there will be several looks presented. Evening Wear, Daytime Outfits, Nightlife outfits, Swimsuits, and finally Lingerie! Now Ladies and Gentlemen Let the show begin. As Rosalie started walking backstage the lights started to dim until it was completely dark. Alice stepped into the middle of the back of the runway in front of the curtain. Somewhere between funky and classical music started playing. The strobe lights searched until they found Alice meanwhile Rosalie was changing at vampire speed and ran up to me once she was ready. I checked to see where Alice was and she was Half way down the runway coming back. Which meant it was my turn to go on. The second strobe light found me and I started walking. At the end of the runway I did a little twirl just as Alice had practiced with me and then I blew a kiss to the audience and started walking back. After I was half way down Rosalie started walking. After I got backstage I ran. My Daytime wear outfit had a lot of stuff on it so I had to hurry. Alice had already finished so she helped me get everything on. The music switched to just funky and the strobe lights turned lime green. Alice started walking as I slid into my spot in line. Rosalie hurried into all of her stuff too. She was behind me pretty quickly because she changed at vampire speed.

"Good luck." She whispered in my ear right as it was my turn to go down the runway again. I changed it up a little this time. I skipped down the runway and I did a little twirl and then headed back up. I got backstage and realized that I had that I had to put on my nightlife outfit! UGH! The music changed to something that sounded like you would hear it in a club. I ran over to my dressing area and slid it all on pretty quickly considering there wasn't a whole lot that a had to put on. I ran up behind Alice who was waiting to get on the runway. I was going to tell her good luck but by the time I got up there she had to go on stage. Rosalie got back and finished getting ready when I had to go on stage. I strutted down the runway and started swaying my hips. At the bottom of the runway I twirled around like it was a quick dance and started walking back up the runway. Once I got back stage I ran over and slid my swimsuit on. Since all I had was that I was able to run up to Alice before she had to go on.

"Good luck Alice." I told her.

"Thank you Bella." She whispered before she walked onto stage. The music changed to something, how do you say it? More beachy? Rosalie ran back and slid on her black and white swimsuit. Then I realized it was my turn to go on. When I got on stage I realized that the strobe lights had changed to yellow. It started following me as I went down the runway. I didn't feel like doing a whole lot so I looked into the audience for the first time and saw who all was there. It was pretty much the entire school. I reached the end of the runway and twirled around and started walking back up the runway. I reached backstage and put on my final outfit for the night, lingerie. When I turned around Alice was looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You look fabulous your totally going to win." She whispered.

"Win what Alice?" I asked her.

"I have to go on stage see you at the end." She smiled and walked onto stage as the music changed to a more sexy sound that kind of reminded me of the club music from earlier. Rosalie got backstage. I need to ask her what Alice was talking about she wasn't making any sense.

"Rose what was Alice talking about when she said that I was going to win?" I asked her.

"Hold on a second Bella let me finish changing." She said to me. When she finally got done changing It was time for me to go on. Since this was the final walk I decide to make it count. I strutted my stuff and twirled my hips around. At the end of the runway I did a sexy little twirl and turned around and started walking back. When I got backstage Alice threw me some other clothes to change into. I slid them on. First I put on some dark wash skinny jeans and then a Ralph Lauren purple Polo. She then handed me some purple flip-flops that I put on my feet. She was wear the exact same thing except her Polo and flip-flops were hot pink. When Rosalie got backstage she hurried at vampire speed and slid on the same thing as us in green. We walked all walked out on stage together each one of us with our own microphones. Rosalie spoke first.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we just wanted to thank you for coming tonight!"

"We hope you enjoyed our show." Alice said I just now its my turn.

"Have a great night everybody!" I said into the microphone smiling. The whole audience applauded very loudly as we all took our bows and then walked off stage.

"That was so much fun." Rosalie said after we got backstage.

"Yea I know I didn't even fall down once!" I said.

"It was totally awesome and all of the family should be back here in about 2 minutes. So Bella will you do me a favor and stay completely still for a second." Alice said to me.

"Ugh sure." I questioned myself.

"Great." She exchanged a glance with Rosalie and they started darting around the room at vampire speed cleaning up all of the clothes and putting all the make up back in the bag and put it in a bottom compartment on my rack. Alice got all of the hair stuff together and put it at the bottom of hers. Rosalie then got all of the tables and folded them up and put them under hers. Then Alice got the mirrors and slid them on top of the compartment on mine. Rosalie grabbed one of the chairs and stood it by her rack. Alice grabbed 2 she stood one by hers and one by mine. Then they came over by me.

"Thank you Bella." Rosalie said.

"Yes thank you." Alice agreed with Rosalie.

"Now will you all please tell me about this winning thing you all were talking about?" I asked stubbornly. Alice started laughing.

"We thought it would be fun if we had everyone in the audience vote for who was their favorite. So everybody entered a vote and were going to go home count them up and see who won." Rosalie shrugged off like it was nothing. Just as that happened everybody walked backstage. Edward ran over to me and picked me up into his arms.

"You were amazing love." He told me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He sat me back down. We all followed out to the cars and Rosalie got the box of votes while the rest of us got into our cars. I rode back with Edward. But since Edwards drives quick we were home in 5 minutes so there wasn't really a whole lot to talk about in the car. When we got back to the house Alice and Rosalie started counting votes at the table. Edward and I sat down and watched them. It was actually quite fun because they were going at vampire speed so it looked really cool. They finally stopped and looked at each other.

"Lets go." Alice said to Rosalie grabbing the paper with the final tally not letting me or Rosalie see it. She ran into the living room and Rosalie and I followed her.

"EVERYONE THE FINAL TALLY IS IN!" She screamed. Every one came running down the stairs. Everybody sat down on the couch.

"Esme would you please read the final tally for us?" Rosalie asked Esme.

"I would be delighted." She said as she stood up and took the envelope with the person in it away from Alice.

"Drum roll please." Alice said. We did as she asked and created out own little drum roll.

"Congratulations, Rosalie!" She smiled. Rosalie ran up and Esme put a little crown on her head.

"I just want to thank everybody who voted for me! Your so amazing! I love all of you!" Rosalie spoke to us and then started dry sobbing. Edward turned to me.

"I still love you even if you didn't win." He smiled his little crooked smile at me.

"I love you too." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

TAHDAH! THAT'S THE END:(

I love this story and I'm going to miss it so much! I love all of you and I hope that you read some of my other stories to!! I'll miss u! thanks for reading!

don't forget to review! This is your last chance to review this story so do you best!

I did get a really cool idea from another member Emmelie Cullen who is doing a FAQ thing at the end of her story to explain why she did certain things in the story! All of the reviewers submit the questions! So maybe if I get enough questions I might do that to!

To send me a question you can review or PM me!

LOVE YOU ALL!

FOR THE LAST TIME ON SPI,

emmettandrose4ever


End file.
